


The House Always Wins

by fiach91



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiach91/pseuds/fiach91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The House always won, that was one of the basic rules of decadent paradise that was New Vegas. And Rosemary Day always liked playing with the winning side</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Payback wears heels

The House Always Wins

 

Chapter 1: Payback wears heels

Benny swaggered through the Tops like he owned the place, which he did as a matter of fact, a smile so self-satisfied it couldn’t even be described.

As we walked through his Casino guests and other Chairmen greeted as he passed. Not that he could blame them. He was a real deal celebrity on the Strip, like one of those Old World tycoons or the like. He was one of the heads of the three Families that rules this stretch of civilization that was New Vegas, it honestly would have been weirder for people not to look up and admire him and his.

The reason for his self-assurance was quite simple; lately just about damn near everything was going his way; he’d successfully ditched the Khans in Boulder City, right down the gun-barrels of those NCR finks, and he had the Platinum Chip in the palm of his hand and he was mere days away from finalising his master plan to seize the Strip right from out underneath Mr. House’s smug nose.

Benny couldn’t help put pat his jacket pocket where chip sat next to his trusty Maria. It was heavy in a deceptive way, one that reminded him of its worth, of its potential to change everything in New Vegas.

This little chip, this little piece of the Old World magic would be the key his and Chairmen’s ascension into the number one power in Vegas, securing his people’s future and putting those rat-finks the Omertas and the stuck up freaks that were the White-Glove Society in their proper place, beneath him.

And all it had cost was one unlucky dame in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The familiar guilt gnawed at his gut again as he thought about the poor thing he’d double tapped out near Goodsprings.

She’d been a pretty little thing; with wavy black hair and big green eyes. Benny remembered how her eyeliner ran as she sobbed, big fat tears running down her face and leaving black stains in their wake.

He remembered squeezing off two rounds to the temple, just as she’d began to plead for her life. He figured he might’ve wussed out if she actually got a word out. Blood had splattered and she fell into her grave. Even then she’d hadn’t died easy; she’d twitched and gurgled as the Khans had buried her.

“Fuck me sideways, I don’t need this right now.” He muttered, pulling out one of his favourite brands of cigarette and reaching for his lighter. For a second he panicked when he failed to find it; rapidly patting himself down, realisation slowly downed on Benny.

Benny had left it back in the dive that was the only place to drink in that hole Goodsprings.

He slumped in defeat.

“I guess this Karma, eh, big guy?” Benny muttered as the Chairman threw his eyes up to the heavens, his cigarette dangling from his lips.

“Hey Boss, how’s things swinging for?” One of the younger Chairman asked, “You look like someone just told you your mother just died.”

Benny shoot the kid, barely into his twenties if he remembered right, a scathing look that could’ve stripped the skin off of a Super-Mutant.

He paled damn near white, his face going from a friendly smile and into one of pure horror.

“Oh God, your ma just died.” The poor idiot said, each syllable dripping with dread. “I-I I’, so sorry boss! I didn’t know, I wouldn’t have said anything otherwise!”

“Heh, don’t worry kiddo.” Benny chuckled as he watched the kid squirm, the schadenfreude lifting his mood up a notch. “I just lost my lighter is all, no need to get all worked up.”

“Really? Well, uh, anyway.” The kid said, coughing into his hand to dispel his embarrassment. “Tommy Torini wanted me to tell you that there’s a new act he wants you to see this evening before ten, says you’ll dig it.”

“Oh really, is it any good?”” Benny questioned, “You got a light by the way?”

“Uh, yeah, here you go.” he replied, handing his lighter to Benny. “It’s a dame doing some solos, I’ve seen her practice, and I’ve gotta say she’s something else; she’s got the voice to make song bird jealous and boss,” He leaned in closer to Benny and lowered his voice. “She’s as hot as an atom bomb, seriously the way she moves and the way she talks its… man, you should see it when she sings, its ring-a-ding Boss!” Here his voice took on a conspiratorial tone, “And the rumor-mill has it that she’s got a thing for a certain Boss.”

That… was very interesting, at least worth checking out anyway. And he’d been on a bit of dry spell as of late, walking the wastes certainly hadn’t helped with that. Not to mention how stressful planning out a coup de ta was, Benny had sweat more back in her in the Tops than he had when was in the Mojave sun.

Maybe he need to blow off some steam; and some song and dance possibly followed by a night with a gorgeous dame was probably just what the doctor ordered. Well probably not Julia, but no one listened to her anyway.

Benny grinned and clapped the kid on shoulder jovially. “Alright, tell Tommy and the gal-“

“Rosemary, boss, dame’s name is Rosemary Day.” The kid cut in.

“-Ms. Day that I’ll make an appearance tonight.” He continued, “And I’d had better be worth it.”

“It will boss! It will.” The kid said as he turned about and head towards the Top’s theater, “I’ll go and tell’em right now!”

 

========#

“Holy smokes!” Benny said, whistling at the gathered crowd. “This is turnin’ out to be one heck of shindig!”

The Aces was packed to capacity; there were dozens of people of all different stripes filling his theater, from NCR soldiers on leave, including a First Recon that was sitting in the back looking miserable in the back, to Vegas natives that include those masked freaks from the Ultra-Lux and a few of the Omerta’s thugs all sitting in the audience with looks of eager anticipation on their faces.

Well, the faces that weren’t covered in those weird as fuck masks that is.

Along with them were the regular crowd of gamblers and tourists, NCR and otherwise, and a few more famous faces, like the famous Brahmin Baron Heck Gunderson and his family, as well as that the walking and talking political cartoon that was Ambassador Croker and a Nightkin Super-Mutant in a straw-hat and a gardening gloves.

Wait, what?

Reaching out and grabbing hold of Tommy Torino, the man in charge of the Aces, he pointed a shacking finger at the sitting Nightkin, which was currently sipping at a mug, a literal mug full, of whisky with some red-headed woman.

“Explain to me why the hell is there a Super-Mutant in my casino!?” Benny demanded in shrill whisper.

“Oh, you mean Lily?” He replied, looking sheepishly amused. “She’s fine, the old gals been hanging around the town for a bit and she likes to see the shows on here in the Aces, her boss bought her a season ticket an’ everything”

“Okay, let me ask again.” Benny snapped, “Who thought it would be good idea to let one of those monsters, who are pretty fucking much immune to anything that isn’t a fucking Anti-Tank weapon, into a place that’s full of squishy tourists?”

“Come on boss man.” Tony said, clapping his superior on the back, “Her boss and her were the ones who got us all these new acts, I couldn’t ban her from the show, that’s just bad business practice!”

“Fine. But you and I are gonna have a few words ‘bout this after the show.” Benny said, leaving the argument for later.

“Alright on boss man, if you say so, but let me take you to the best seat in the house.” Tommy said, leading the Head of the Chairman to the plusher seats in the front row. It really was the best seat there was; it was right in front of the stage with nothing to block the view, a person sitting here could see and hear everything going was happening on stage.

“Really packed tonight.” Benny made conversation as he sat down. “This gal must be somethin’ else?”

“Damned right she is.” Tommy agreed. “We’ve been fully booked on each night that’s she’s performed, we’re racking in the caps with her. Tonight alone has made us more than the all of the acts have made in a week! And they ain’t exactly running at a loss, they’re pretty profitable by themselves.”

“That… is a lot of money.” The leader of the Chairman agreed.

“Damned straight, pity though that this is her last show.” Tommy said sadly, as he shook his head.

“Really? I though we gave the acts a pretty decent deal.” Benny asked incredulously, “Why’d she ditch that?”

“From what I hear in the rumour mill is that Mr. House has offered her a deal, a big one at that.” Tommy whispered conspiratorially. “My guess is that she’s going to get contract to sing at all of the casinos, not just the Tops.”

Benny had to agree with that, it made sense after all; why stick to the Tops when she can get a contract off of House? I’d pay more, the dweeb Michel-Angelo apparently got paid a fortune each time he did a job for House, and it probably had benefits that were simply impossible for the Chairmen to offer. Like unlimited access to all of the casinos, free use of all their services and the like, not to mention access to House’s Pre-War shit like Securitron bodyguards and medical tech that made the stuff the Followers had look like sugar-pills.

Still, it was a shame that she was getting picked up by House and he said as such.

“Yeah, I hear you, boss, but what’re you gonna do?” Tommy said, shrugging sadly. “If House has got his claws in ‘er, there isn’t much we can do about it.”

That was true, for now. Maybe when he was the one in charge, he’d be able to ‘renegotiate’ this golden goose’s contract…

“Anyway, I’ve got to go make sure everything’s set, I’ll see you after the show, Benny.” He said, flashing his boss a quick smile, before he strode off back stage.

After a few minutes of waiting, during which someone had handed Benny a cocktail with far too many colors in it, the show finally began.

“Ladies and gentlemen!” Tommy announced from the stage, microphone in hand. “Welcome the Ace’s Theater on this fantastic night!”

The crowd ate it up; the cheer at the top their lungs and clapped in glee.

“Trust me, folks, I am just as excited to be here as you are. And I know why you are here; tonight is our star’s last show here as a member of the Ace’s, a sad day for us all here as I'm sure you can all guess."

‘Aws’ rang out through the theater, as well as a couple of boos.

“Huh, guess they really dig this chick.” Benny muttered to himself, sipping at his drink. Which was stronger than he’d first suspected; It was already making his head spin just bit.

“But anyway, I’ve taken up enough of your time already, presenting the Songbird of New Vegas!” Tommy gestured grandly at the curtains, the crowd going wild as he did so. “Ms. Rosemary Day!”

The curtains swung open the band began to play as one of the most beautiful woman Benny had ever seen strode out onto the stage.

This dame was absolutely gorgeous; she stood at about 5.7 with long wavy black hair that fell down to the middle of her dress. Which was some Pre-War master-pierce by the looks of it; all black silk and red lace with a slit up the left leg that was topped with a red-rose made of cloth. The girl’s face was sharp, with raised cheek bones and green eyes that smoldered in the low light of the theater, her dark eye-shadow adding beautifully to the effect.

And then she smiled and brought the microphone to her red bow-lips and began to sing.

“You had plenty money, 2277/ you let other women make a fool of you/ why don’t you do right, like some other men do!”

Her voice was something else; sensual and low, and filled with something that made a shiver run down Benny’s spine like finger tips were slowly running up and down his back. It was powerful too, it reached every corner of the room and it was clear over even the clamor of the casino outside and the low level buzz that always came off of a big crowd.

“Get outta here and get me some caps too!!!”

She walked inbetween the rows of seats, her movement predatory and graceful all the while the lyrics of Peggy Lee spilled beautifully from her lips.

“You're sittin' down and wonderin' what it's all about / You ain't got no money, they will put you out” She sang as walked the isles, blowing a kiss and a wink at the crowd. Why don't you do right, like some other men do?”

The gal was beautiful, and sexy, but it was more than the fact that she had legs that went on for miles or that she had the best pair of knockers Benny had ever seen since Big-Tittie Tina was last in town. No, it was something else other than just her body; maybe it was the confidence that she had, the way she walked and the way she held herself, like she knew she as the best thing this town had ever seen.

And it did more for Benny than any skimpy outfit ever did.

She strutted past the front row with her spare hand extended so that she could brush her finger tips against the hands of her adoring public and stopped right in front of Benny, a smirk so dangerous dancing across her lips, that it should’ve made him drop dead at the sight.

“I fell for your jivin' and I took you in/ Now all you got to offer me's a drink of gin.” She slinked into his lap as she sang, her voice growing husky as she pressed a hand to his chest. “Why don't you do right, like some other men do/ Get out of here and get me some money too.”

This close he could feel the softness and heat of her body, the scent of her shampoo and perfume was intoxicating and Benny felt his head swim with the scent as he breathed it in.

She smiled at him, her green eyes flashing with that he could make out, and then she kissed square on the mouth.

It wasn’t all that steamy of a kiss; there was barely any tongue to speak of and they both had all of their clothes on. But never the less it made his eyes roll and groan into the kiss as he took her by the waist and pulled her deeper into the kiss. Her hand slide inside of his jacket and gently stroked chest, darting back when her fingers brushed Maria.

Dizzy and light headed from what was probably the best damn kiss in his life, Benny was reluctantly broke the kiss as she slide off of his lap. It’d barely lasted more than five seconds, but it had felt like the world had stopped.

“Baby, you hit like an atom bomb.” Benny mumbled as she stood.

Smiling, she leaned down and pecked him on the cheek. “Mr. House sends his regards, sweet-thing.” The gal whispered in his ear.

“Wha-“And then she brushed her hair to the side and Benny saw the two scars on her forehead. Right where he’d left his bullets. “Oh fuck…”

She sauntered off, hips moving in time with the new tune that the band was playing.

“Alright folks!” She spoke into her mic, “Who wants to hear Atom-bomb baby by the Five stars!?”

The crowd went wild and Benny could only look on in horror as she looked over her shoulder and threw him a wink, the Platinum Chip in hand as she began to sing again.

Things only got worse for him when Swank, his duplicity hating, loyal to his word second in command took him by the shoulder with a look on his face that promised nothing good.

“Boss, we need to have a word about some the shit that's been going on, alone.” Was all he said, and Benny knew that his dice had just come up snake eyes.

“Guess, it’s true what they say." Benny muttered to himself as his own men quietly lead him out of theater. "The House always wins."

=============#


	2. The House has a new Mistress

Chapter 2: The House’s Mistress

=========#

Rosemary Day stepped out of the Tops, still in her show dress, and took a deep breath of the fresh Mojave air.

That… had proven to be more nerve-wracking than she’d first planned.

She pulled out the box cigarette that she’d fingered from Benny out of her cleavage, she’d swiped from Benny when she’d taken the chip, and rummaged around in her purse for her lighter.

“Come on, come on.” She muttered to as her search proved to be futile. “I just want a smoke, I don’t need this bullshit!”

“Need a hand little lady?” 

Rosemary smiled at the familiar tinny voice, and turned to see Victor the Securitron rolling lazily towards her from the direction of the Lucky-38.

“Nice to see you Victor.” She warmly greeted the robot. “I don’t suppose you’ve got a light on you, by any chance?”

“Sure thing, Ms.Day!” the flickering cowboy face on his screen said cheerfully. It raised its arm to her and its hand shifted into its Gatling laser configuration; with a hum of a fusion plant humming to life, the air around the barrel began to shimmer with heat as the piece of Pre-War weaponry primed itself.

Mumbling a thanks to Victor, Rosemarry pressed one of Benny’s exceedingly expensive silk-cut cigarettes against the warming barrel, where it instantly lip up. Taking a drag from it, she sighed in euphoria as she breathed out.

“I needed that so badly.” She admitted.

Taking another long drag, the Vegas native blew out a stream of smoke and dropped the cigarette to the ground, where she stamped it out.

“Now be dear, Victor.” Rosemary said as she intertwined her arm with the robot’s own “And take me to see our mutual benefactor, I do believe that we have much to discuss.”

“Right-o, little lady!” the war-machine said cheerfully as it let her away from the tops and back to the Lucky-38. Where Mr. House and destiny waited for her.

\------------------#

Mr. House was a man of great patience.

He had to be, it had taken decades for him to recover from the coma that his faulty Operating systems had sent him spiraling into and years after that to tame the tribals who had taken up residence in the husk of his home and rebuild the shattered remains of the city into the jewel of the Mojave that was the City of New Vegas.

But even he, the man who had waited more than two centuries for this moment, found his iron willed self-control stretching to its breaking point.

Ms. Day was walking towards the Lucky-38, arm in arm with the ever reliable Victor. Her pace was infuriatingly slow as she engaged his robot in idle conversation, joking and gossiping with it. Victor’s sensors and those of the Securitron they passed could detect the Platinum Chip on her person, it was in cleavage of all places, and it took more than little restraint to not order Victor or any of the other Securitrons in area to seize her and take the Chip by force.  
It would have been easy, really, and he could have still rewarded the courier for services rendered. It would have been quick, easy and he would have the key to his and humanities future in his metaphorical hands right as he wanted it.

But he resisted the urge to do so, forcing it down and clearing his mind.

He need more than just the chip; if he was to extend the key metaphor; then said key could have unlocked all the riches and wonders in the world, it could have divulged the greatest secrets lost to nuclear fire and the folly of mankind and it wouldn’t matter in the slightest if there wasn’t a hand to turn it!

So he waited and watched as Ms. Day was let into the elevator by Victor and endured the agonizing ride up the elevator. Every moment spent waiting for the trice damned elevator to reach the penthouse floor was more frustrating than all the centuries that lead up to this moment combined, if he were still capable he would have gritted his teeth.

Finally, after a brief, torturous eternity, the doors opened and she stepped out into his penthouse.

He watched her as she walked towards him; the predatory gait and bright green eyes that moved to and fro as they took in every little detail around her.

“Hello there, Mr. House.” She greeted the massive monitor that displayed his features. “I do believe I have finished our pre-arranged contract.”

With great ceremony, she reached into her cleavage and pulled out the Platinum Chip and held it aloft for him to see.

“Excellent work Ms. Day.” He praised, “If you would be so kind as to place it into the slot that is now opening below the main monitor, I can reward you for your efforts and we may continue on forward.”

“As you say, Boss-Man.” She said as she stepped forward and slid the Chip into the slid that had just opened up. The moment it had rolled into the computer, the smaller monitors filled with rapidly changing data and images, from what little she could catch, Rosemary figured that they were computer drivers and weapon schematics, though for what she didn’t know.

“Thanks to you, Ms Day, humanity has very bright future ahead of it.” House said as the data kept on pouring in. “And as my protégé, so do you; as of now you are officially my second in command here on the Strip and as such you will receive all of the benefits that such an esteemed position entails, do take the card that is printing out now, if you would?"

“Nice.” She said happily as she plucked up the still hot plastic card, which had her name and picture on it, as well new title, which seemed to be Public Relations Manager “What are all the perks of this little piece of plastic anyway?”

“Free access to all of the Casinos and Hotels on the Strip and their facilities, along with a discount of 50% on all of their goods and services that are not considered part and parcel of being guest, not to mention immunity to arrest by the NCR Military Police, you only answer to me my Securitron Police Force fron now on, and access to the trove of Pre-War medical technology that I have at my disposal in case of injury or sickness. The Heads of the Three Families also enjoy these privileges as the leaders of their respective tribes, though yours does come with a far greater basic salary as they are paid a fraction of the casinos overall income, as of now you earn a salary of 5’000 caps monthly for living expenses in my city, as well as sizeable bonuses for the completion of any work that I set out for you.” House said plainly, as if he hadn't just pulled the rug out from under her.

The look on her face was priceless, so much so that House could not resist the urge to discreetly take a picture of her gobsmacked expression for future reference.

“Holy shit!”

“Indeed, no if you are quite done being shocked, take the elevator to the bottom floor, I have something that I want to show you.” Mr. House said “I promise that it is quite worth it.”

===============#

Boone was getting antsy.

After Day’s little song and dance, he and the rest of the ragtag team of freaks and misfits had hung around the Tops for a little bit to make sure that Benny was properly run out of the city and so that Cass and Lily could actually finish off their drinks.

It still irked to no end that a half-drunk Super-Mutant was still able to stay hidden from him, even if she was a Nightkin.

After that was all cleared up, one of House’s Securitrons had approached them and pointed them towards the Lucky-38 in its creepy fake cowboy voice.

Once they were out of the cramped elevator and into the Presidential Suite that was apparently gifted to Rosemary by House, the troupe spread and began to try and settle into their new home; Arcade was getting into an argument with Cass about how she shouldn’t just fall onto a couch while there was a perfectly good bed literally half a meter away, while Cass spewed drunken abuse at the Follower. Veronica and Lily on the other hand had claimed their rooms and were happily snoring like a pair of bull-brahmins.

At least they were sleeping… How on earth a girl who barely reached five foot four could out snore a eight-foot tall Super-Mutant was beyond him though.

Raul was passed out with E-DE resting on his lap, a beer hanging between his rotten fingers while Rex had claimed the master bedroom for himself and his mistress.

The elevator dinged and Day stepped out looking confused and tired, while paradoxically exuding a nervous energy that put the while room on edge. Practically collapsing into a spare chair, she took out another cigarette from between her cleavage and with shaking hands lit it.

“Anything happen?” He asked, not even bothering you with tact. "You look like you saw a ghost."

“You could say that.” She said, sucking in another breath of nicotine. “But for the sake of actually getting some sleep tonight, let’s just say that Caesar is in for a hell of a nasty surprise when he makes his move.

With that, she stubbed the cigarette out and got up and went into her room and shut the door behind her, where Boone heard her collapse onto her bed.

==========#


	3. You ain't nothing but a hound-dog!

Chapter 3: You Ain’t Nothin’ But a Hound Dog

=========#

Morning came to the City of New Vegas and with it Day dragged her companions out of their beds, in literally in Veronica’s case, and into the one of the conference rooms of the Presidential Suit. It was an astounding example of Pre-War civilisation thought Arcade as he sat down in one of the too comfortable chairs that were set around the main desk; a holo-projector was set above the table and the vending and coffee machines in the room were in mint condition and were fully stocked. Which he took gleeful advantage of by filling his overly large mug he'd scavanged from a Pre-War gift shop to the brim with the black gold of the Gods.

“Thank you, everyone, for joining me in this little planning session.”

Cass glared at her friend with blearily red eyes from where she had her head propped up one hand, while with a pained moment lifted the other up and flipped her the bird.

“Lovely. Anyway, the reason why I’ve called you all here is of grave importance.” Day said to the room at large, a lit ciggerete appearing from thin air I her hand. “The next step of House’s plan is exceedingly delicate and potentially lethal; I need to infiltrate Fortification Hill.”

That certainly got everyone’s attention.

Lily and Veronica, who had barely been paying attention, quickly turned to stare at the Vegas girl like she’d lost her lost her mind.

“That sounds rather dangerous dearie, are you sure about this?” Lily asked with more than a little concern.

“Yeah, I’ve gotta agree with the blue-berry on this one, this is loopy, even for Ms. ‘I’ll just mix whisky with Mentats and Jet!’ and before you ask, no I am still not over it.” Veronica snipped.

“Okay… I’m gonna guess there’s a reason for this Boss?” Raul ventured, “And that you’re new found substitute for your absent father isn’t just out to get you raped and murdered by a bunch of sports-gear wearing gilipollas for shits and giggles, right?”

“Yeah, there’s got to be something else to it.” Arcade added. “I mean I’m not overly fond of House by any stretch of imagination, but he’s not stupid and he doesn’t waste people, there’s gotta be something more going on.”

Boone had gone utterly still, his sunglasses hid his eyes, but Rosemary knew he was staring at her. She’d honestly expected a bigger reaction than this, but she knew he’d be the worst affected by the news; he was… fond of her in a way that the others weren’t, and he could be more than a little overprotective.

“Yes, House isn’t risking me getting taken by the Legion for nothing.” She replied, before she cleared her throat and shout. “Victor, if you’d be a dear and come in here for a moment, I want to explain somethings to my friends.”

“Sure thing, Ms.Day!” The robot complied cheerfully, rolling into the room.

“That thing gives me the fuckin’ creeps.” Cass muttered under her breath to Arcade, he nodded in agreement.

“What’cha need me for, Ms. Day?” The Old World relic asked, its screen flickering.

“Would you be a dear and show them the wonderful upgrades you’ve received from Mr. House?”

“Righto!” With that, Victor’s arms retreated up into his shoulder compartments and the panels there unhinged themselves to revel an intimidating rack of red nosed missiles mounted there.

“Holy shit.” Cass eloquently summed up the rooms mood as a whisky bottle appeared in her hand, whereupon she proceeded to knock it back.

“He also has a 25mm grenade launcher built into his arm now, and a highly advanced self-repair system that I can’t even begin to understand, as in House tried to explain how the systems to me and I literally couldn’t grasp some of the tech.” Day explained, “And these upgrades now apply to all of the Securitrons on the Strip, as of last night the Strip’s defensive capabilities have more than doubled.

“Well…” Arcade ventured, “This… This changes a lot of things. House now has pretty good shot of holding the Strip against the Legion…”

“Mr. House wants to drive the Legion out of the Mojave and secure the region, and the next step towards that end goal requires me to gain access to a bunker underneath Caesar’s camp. And the Reason I’ve gathered you all here is so that we can plan it out.”

“Do we have anything go on; maps, or sensor readings or something?” Boone asked, speaking for the first time this morning. “It’s one thing to say we need to plan it out, but if we haven’t got anything to plan with, there isn’t much point.”

“True.” She conceded. “House has Pre-War maps and the some more up to date telemetry gathered from Securitrons and the few sensors that still work on the Lucky-38.”  
Without prompting, the holo-projector that sat above the table, which up till a moment ago everyone thought was broken, flickered to life and a projected a 3D image of the Legion’s main base in the Mojave. It included estimates on the overall strength of the forces gathered there, guesses on patrol routes.

“Okay.” Boone said carefully, leaning in to take a closer look at the projection. “Hmm…” he said after a few moments of study. “This doesn’t look too promising; I trust that House’s info is good, probably better than the NCR’s by the looks of things, and it just doesn’t look like an infiltration is possible; there is around the clock patrols along the camps edge and they’ve got dogs and veterans everywhere so that means Stealthboys aren’t all that feasible, stealth just isn’t gonna cut it, at least not at Casear’s encampment.”

“What about a direct assault; the Legion mostly uses the lower end of firearms, I could try fighting my way through.”

The explosion of laughter caught her by surprise.

“What’s so funny?” She asked the cackling room, the only person who wasn’t laughing were Rex and Lily. Even ED-E was letting out electronic beeps of mirth, which had her glaring at the formally loyal machine.

“Not meanin' to be cruel, Day, but you ain’t exactly a gun-fighter.” Cass said as she clutched at her sides. “I mean you could probably talk the green off of a Super-Mutant, or even making a goddamned super-weapon if you bent that Mentat fuelled brain of yours toward it, but you probably couldn’t pick up said fucking super weapon if you tried, you weedy lil bitch.”

“You are a bit on the soft side, no offense meant.” Arcade, who was grinning at her. “I mean you’re not a bad shot or anything, it’s just that your preferred method of dealing with a problem is to either talk it down or seduce it until you’ve gotten what you want, or to get one of us to punch it in the face until it either dies or is ready to let you talk it into submission.”

“And talking won’t work against the Legion, they’ll just string you up on a cross if you're lucky.” Boone said, “And we all know what they’ll do if you try and get flirty with them.” The sniper added gravely.

The room grew quite at that, the laughter fading away as they cast their eyes away from the stoic sniper. Day placed a comforting hand on his, a worried look on her face as she gently squeezed his fingers, it gave her a little reassurance when he returned the gesture.

“Force won’t work either.” Veronica cut through the silence, “We’re all pretty good fighters and we cover up each other’s soft-spots pretty well, but there’s not much we can do to get through such a large army, even if the proprietor of our new home were to pay for the best gear on the market, we couldn’t do enough damage fast enough to take on all those Legionaries. And the guys around Caesar’s camp are vets too, which means that they’re probably armed with more than machetes and spears with the occasional half rusted gun thrown in; they’ll have decent equipment and they’ll know how to use and maintain them.”

“Mmm, like the carpet muncher said.” Cass agreed as she ignored the eye-roll from Veronica. “We ain’t shooting our way through all that fodder, not with just us.”

“Maybe we should do both, Boss, the rest of us could make an attack on some positions near Fortification Hill and draw some of them away so that another team could sneak in.”

“Or perhaps you could ask.” The voice of Mr. House said through Victor’s speaker.

The Securitron’s screen flicked and changed from the smiling cowboy face that was Victor to the stern features of Robert House.

“There is someone waiting outside of the Lucky-38. Scans show that it is Vulpus Inculatus, head of the Legion’s Special Operations; he is minimally armed with a 22. Silenced Pistol and a knife, so he isn’t here for an assassination attempt.” House said, the holo-projection shifting to show a well-dressed man standing across the street from the hotel. “Probability suggests that he is instead here to offer you a chance to ally with the Legion.”

Boone glared at the machine. “She’d never do that! The Legion must know that she’s not stupid enough to pick those sons of bitches over literally anyone else. This must be trap, it’s gotta be!”

“You underestimate Caesar’s ego and overestimate his caution.” House said dryly. “He is clever and cunning for sure, with a keen intellect and a base charisma that has allowed him to become the threat he is today. But he has weaknesses; he likes to be praised, to have his ego stroked and for those stronger or more intelligent than him to submit or be broken before him, especially if they are women. If this is what I believe it to be, he has made himself vulnerable.” The robot’s body pivoted to face Day “Someone like Ms.Day is an out of context threat to the Legion as a whole. They are too used to fighting and winning against tribals and the NCR’s military. Their ill-practice with diplomacy, with talking people when they are not terrified tribals, is a chink in the normally impenetrable hide of the ravaging beast that is the Legion and one they have just exposed. Ms. Day is a highly skilled diplomat, she can read and manipulate people like Craig here can fire a rifle, with practiced and contemptuous ease.”

“Right, time to get my A-game on.” Day said as she sat up out of her seat. “Is there anything I should know about Mr. Fox before I go down?”

“He is a highly skilled spy and assassin, but he has weaknesses, vices that can be exploited; more than once he has lain with men and women during the course of his duties, something that the Legion frowns heavily upon. He prefers a touch of class to his men and women; he has yet to sleep with a prostitute of either gender, but has had several affairs with men and women of some degree of sophistication.”

Day grinned as gleam that only be called evil entered her eyes. “Yeah, I know his type, you got any dress I can borrow?”

“Indeed, I will have a Securitron bring them to your room promptly. I wish you the best of luck.” With that said, the Securitrons screen flicked and Victor's own cartoonish returned.

Standing up she made her way to the door. “Right, I’ll go get ready, it’ll only take a few minutes, don’t wait up.”

“Wait did you say dress!?” Veronica said as she leapt up and ran after the Courier.

Boone slumped down in his chair as it began to dawn on him just what was happening.

“Is she…” he asked disbelievingly, as if he could barely believe what was happening.

Arcade gave the sniper a pitying look. “Yeah, she is. I’ve known Day for a while now, she’s a Vegas gal born and raised and she doesn’t see anything wrong with using her looks as a weapon. She’ll have that spy wrapped around her finger.”

“Fuck.”

=========#


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Job offer from the Man   
  
==============#   
  
There was literally nowhere else in the world like the City of New Vegas.   
  
For thousands of miles around, people spoke of the Jewel of Nevada; countless neon lights shone like stars in the desert night, bright enough that the city was visible for miles around, attracting people of all strips like moths to flame.   
  
And like those moths, they all got burned.   
  
There was no sin that was unfulfillable in the den of vice that was New Vegas; from gambling and prostitution to grand shows and decedent indulgence that would have sickened any right minded tribal with the sheer amount of waste that these degenerates created with even the simplest of meals. It really did boggle the mind.   
  
Needless to say, Vegas was not Vulpes’s favorite city in the world.   
  
He leaned against the wall of the Gomorrah, watching the crowds of dissolute mill about as they went from one excess to another, like the sub-humans they were, without self-reflection or restraint. It would be a good day when the Legion arrived and taught these animals what it meant to be something other than an animal; some he knew would only require a little bit of re-education to be turned into something approaching civilized, others would either be taught the hard way or they would die like the beasts they were.   
  
It was as simple as that.   
  
Of course there was still a lot of ground work to be done before the glorious day of the Legion’s victory; and the next step was to wait for the woman who had caught Caesar’s eyes. Vulpus still wondered just what Caesar wanted with the woman; he had read reports about her behavior from his eyes and ears in the Mojave, and she was by all evidence the worst kind of desolute.   
  
Drinking and drug abuse, along with numerous sexual liaisons with people of either gender and a dangerous fascination and usage of forbidden Pre-War technology that. She also possessed a degree of intelligence and self-determination that was totally unbecoming of a woman who would be part of the Legion.   
  
Or perhaps her supposed faults were why Caesar had chosen her; Vulpas had the misfortune of meeting some of Caesar’s sons and the Frumentarii was not looking forward to meeting them again.   
  
They were, down to a man, unintelligent brutes who were utterly incapable of forethought or strategy; they would all be utterly ineffectual of the Legion, even Lanius would be better, with one of the mad sons of Caesar in command, the nation that their father spent so long creating from the Tribals of the Arizona would return to barbarism within half a generation.   
  
But the blood of this woman, who broke every preconception and taboo that the Legion had about women, could perhaps be the savior it was in desperate need of. If Caesar’s seed was combined with her own intelligence and charisma, they might be able to produce a child capable of leading the Legion into the future.   
  
Of course this all hinged on said woman actually appearing. He had been waiting for most of last night and he’d gotten some sleep and-   
  
“Hello, Mr. Fox.”   
  
Vulpes bit his tongue to keep himself from jumping as he turned to see the smiling figure of Rosemary Day. She was wearing a black dress, finely cut black dress that which didn’t show off that much skin, did so in a way that complimented her figure exceedingly well.   
  
“Greetings to you, Ms. Day, I come bearing a message from the mighty Caesar.” He said, voice low as to not catch the attention of anyone in the crowd.   
  
“I’m sure you do.” She replied, looking him up and down in a way that made his heart beat that bit faster. “But such serious matters should be discussed on a full belly.” Day slide up to him and entwined her arm with his, this close he could smell her perfume and feel the heat off of her body. He was trained to deal with seduction of course, but he was human. Even he found it difficult to ignore the warmth of a woman, especially one like Ms.Day, up this close. He could feel his heart beat faster and a flush come involuntarily to his face   
  
As they walked arm in arm, he couldn’t help but be drawn in by her strength of personality; she was witty and intelligent and even though he tried to remain taciturn, he couldn’t resist making conversation with her, no woman had ever spoken to him in such a candid manner back in the Legion, they simply wouldn't have dared. But this woman, she just made him want to talk with her, to voice his opinion and to hear her reply.   
  
“Where are we going.” Vulpes asked.   
  
“To grab some breakfast at the Ultra-Lux.” She replied, smiling at him playfully. “I figure such a heady conversation should be discussed on a full stomach.”   
  
\------------#   
  
The best way to describe the Ultra-Lux, and the White-Glove Society that owned it, was unnerving.   
  
The staff were unfailingly polite and their hotel-casino was filled with a refinement that could be found nowhere else in the world, a sense of class that had been wiped away by nuclear fire, only to be revived like so many other things lost to the Great-War by the benevolence of Mr. House.   
  
It was Day’s second favorite casino, right after the Gomorrah. Fine food and classy company were all grand, and more than once had she paid the ridiculous entry fee just to swim on their heated pool for an hour or two, but nothing was quite as good as a well cut does of Mentats and a good prostitute to make a good evening great. Especially if she could afford more than one.   
  
Though she may have been biased.   
  
A flash of her card was enough to get her and Vulpes into the Gourmand with the minimum of fuss and the maximum of pampering. She couldn’t help but smile as the masked greeter went out of his way to get them the best possible table, completely by-passing the already long queue. The last time she was here, Day had to endure no small amount of condescension and perfectly polite rudeness from the greeter, not to mention it had taken about a half-hour for the queue to thin out enough so that she could enter.   
  
“I do hope you enjoy your meal at our restaurant.” The greeter said, pulling out the cushioned chairs for them, “We are quite proud of it, and I am happy to say that your meal and all other expenses this morning are to be covered by the White-Glove Society, we would never dream of charging a VIP such as yourself, Ms. Day.”   
  
“Thank you, Larry.” She said, smiling as the poor man spluttered and quickly left.   
  
“That was something.” Vulpes said as he made himself comfortable. “Tell me, how you knew his name and why it was important that you mentioned it.” The spy asked, grabbing a bread roll and a complimentary Nuka-Cola.   
  
“He is an experienced greeter, and a rude one at that, I merely thought that I reminder of the balance of power between us was due, to ensure civility.” Day replied, waving the question off.   
  
Vulpes eyed her strangely for a second. “I see.” He finally said. “Anyway, we are not hear to gossip about the strange power dynamics within the Ultra-Lux, but rather the offer that my… father wishes for me to present to you.”   
  
She leaned forward, the cut of her dress to remarkable things for her figure in such a position. Judging by the smile on her face, Vulpes guessed she knew well what she was doing. Not that he cared over much, she was quite… fetching. “Really? What does Mr. Sallow want with little old me? I am just courier after all.”   
  
“Come now Ms.Day, we all know that isn’t true in the slightest." Vulpes said, smiling at the Courier. She was brilliantly flagrant, everyone knew Caesar, but damn near no one remembered Edward Sallow, the man who would become Caesar. "My father has great plans for you and the city of new Vegas, while they do not  _need_  your support, we are quite capable on our own, your assistance would make the… take-over much easier for everyone involved. You help reduce the trauma by a rather large margin.”   
  
“Hmm…" She looked him over again, liping her lips in a way that made him gulp and wish for something cold to drink. "Alright." She said finally, smoldering eyes still on him. " I’ll speak with him. Give me a time and a date.”   
  
“Two weeks from now, present yourself at Cottenwood Cove. There a raft shall take you for your interview.”   
  
Smiling radiantly at him, she nodded and took out a small diary and pen and jotted down the information “Now that our business is settled, what do you want to eat, my dear man? I recommend the streak, it is to die for.”   
  
============#


End file.
